Raising Harry
by dhubigh
Summary: After Going out for a meal on halloween to avoid guisers Petunia and Dudley are killed and Vernon is left to raise Harry.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One - Halloween

Halloween really was a nuisance! Ruddy guisers banging on the blooming door every five minutes! Well! This year he wouldn't bother with the buggers! Vernon picked himself up and plodded through to the kitchen where his beautiful wife, petunia, was beginning to prepare dinner, while his son Dudley sat in the corner, surrounded by toys.

"Petunia love?" he started "What say we go out for dinner tonight? You know, avoid the little buggers good and proper." Petunia began to smile, but it turned into a frown before it had properly formed.

"What about him?" she asked, jerking her head towards the hall. Vernon didn't need to ask who the 'him' was. It was almost one year to the day since their nephew Harry had been left in their doorstep, and the boy had been nothing but trouble since, well, not trouble, more of an inconvenience. He sighed.

"We'll have to take him with us love," he said, "Can't have him making a racket if guisers are at the door. It would be all over the neighbourhood by tomorrow morning if we left a two-year-old home alone."

"Yes, I suppose," sighed Petunia, " It would be nice to go out for dinner, much better than fumbling about in the dark all evening… alright, I'll get Dudders ready, if you could go and get the little brat."

Vernon kissed his wife on the cheek, thinking about just how lucky he was too have her, and made his way into the hallway. He didn't fully agree with his wife's insistence that the boy sleep in the cupboard under the stairs, but where else were they supposed to keep him? Petunia would have a fit if he even suggested Dudley's second bedroom, and where were guests supposed to sleep if they put the boy in the guest-room? Vernon opened the cupboard to see the little boy lying on his stomach, playing absently with a small stuffed stag that had been left on the door-step with him. Harry stared up at his uncle through small emerald eyes.

"We're going out." He told him, picking up the toddler under the armpits and placing him on the carpet.

"Out?" Harry asked, "Where?" The boy was always full of questions, had been ever since he arrived. The most common questions were; 'Where's Mummy?' 'Where's Daddy?' and 'Where pa'foo an mooey?' As neither he nor petunia knew who 'pa'foo' and 'mooey' were, they ignored this question and simply answered "Gone" to the others.

"To a restaurant." Said Vernon, and when Harry gave him a blank look he continued "To get some dinner." The boy still looked confused, but nodded.

Ten minutes later the Dursleys had both boys strapped into the backseat and had started the long drive into the town, and a restaurant Vernon knew was child-friendly.

Vernon relaxed as they ate. To most on-lookers, they probably looked like a perfectly normal family. Dudley was extremely big for his age, and Harry quite small, so they could past for big and little brother. They enjoyed a relatively calm meal and laughed easily, as normal families do when they're out for a meal. The couple left the restaurant an hour or so later, each carrying a sleeping toddler, and trying to avoid the heavy rain that was now pounding down. Vernon strapped his nephew into the back of the car, behind the driver seat, as his wife did the same with their son. Vernon thought happily about his family as they drove off through the rain. He had always wanted a troop of little boys, running around making mischief, but he and petunia had had a lot of trouble conceiving just Dudley. So Vernon was quite pleased when another ready-made little arrived on their doorstep, even if he was… odd. Petunia had been far from happy and-

Vernon was wrenched from his thoughts as the car slid slightly on the wet road. He became determined not to let his thoughts over-power him again as he heard a rumble of thunder in the distance, and concentrated all his efforts on the road.

They rounded a bend and Vernon's heart stopped. Directly in front of him, and clearly out of control, was a large lorry. He swerved violently in an attempt to avoid it, but too late! He heard Petunia's Scream as the truck smashed into the left-hand-side of the car, and everything went dark.

A/N. guisers are trick-or-treater's, i dunno what there called in england, but in scotland they're guisers. this is an idea that just popped into my head, please tell me if you like it (or not) and if you want me too continue it.

Katie


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Greif

Pain is a strange thing. How can the pain of 3 broken ribs and a fractured skull be totally eclipsed by the pain of a broken heart? Vernon sat opposite a nurse, who had just brought him the worst news of his life. His darling wife, his beautiful Petunia, was gone. His chest burned and his head ached, but they were not the cause of the tears rolling down his face.

"Sir?" said the nurse softly, "The two boys in the back seat…"

"Du-Dudley?" he sobbed, was there hope? Had his boy survived?

"I'm extremely sorry to tell you that the older boy didn't survive, he had numerous injuries to his head..." A fresh wave of tears burst from his eyes. His Boy. His baby Boy. He was only two for Christ's sake! He didn't deserve to die, the poor little tyke. His family was gone. In one clear swoop, he was alone. The nurse's voice broke through his thoughts.

"The other boy survived. The younger one on the driver's side?" Vernon choked. Harry? Harry was alive? He might not be his, but the boy had been part of his family for a year now. He would be lying if he said he said he didn't care for the boy.

"Harry?" Vernon whispered.

"Yes, he's got a broken arm, and is extremely shaken, understandably, but other than that he is completely fine." Vernon lost himself in thought again. The small boy wasn't related to him, but he was all the family he had left now, apart from his sister, who he had despised since childhood.

"Do you want to go see him?" asked the nurse.

"Ye- yes," muttered Vernon. He followed the nurse down several corridors, and they emerged at the children's ward. Vernon spotted his nephew. He looked so small. Curled up on a hospital bed, with a cast over his tiny arm. His heart, so recently broken, melted. This boy, no matter how…abnormal, was now his family, and he was going to be raised in a loving environment, the toddler turned over and spotted his Uncle. Vernon crossed the room and sat down beside his nephew.

" 'Ncle Vernon?" murmured Harry weakly, "Where's Ant Tuna?" Vernon chocked on his tears.

"Gone." He said.

"Like Mummy and Daddy?"

"Yes. Just like your Mummy and Daddy." And he broke, sobbing uncontrollably, his face in his hands. Harry Harry was scared, he had never seen anyone act like this before, especially not a grown-up.

Vernon was vaguely aware of a small hand patting his shoulder.

Three days later found Vernon and Harry standing outside Number 4, Privet Drive. Vernon Stared at the obsessively-neat flowerbeds and squeaky-clean windows. Everything had a Petunia-ish feel too it and now more tears dripped from his eyes.

It was worse inside. Vernon went through to the kitchen, where a knife and chopping board lay on the counter, left from the dinner that never got prepared. He broke again. He couldn't stay here, not where everything had been so perfect, where nothing could be the same, ever again. Everywhere he looked he was reminded of Petunia and Dudley. He felt a tugging on his trouser leg, and looked down to see his nephew, the small stag tucked under his arm.

"You 'kay?" he asked in a small voice. Vernon took a deep breath and tried to put on a reassuring smile. The boy was obviously scared, and he had to be strong for the small child who was all he had left.

But he couldn't be strong here, not amongst all the reminders of his beautiful wife, his boisterous son.

Houses in his area were always sought-after; it wouldn't be too difficult to sell up. He lost himself in his thoughts yet again. He vaguely remembered visiting many small villages when he was a small boy, that all had the same, friendly-homey feel to them. It would be nice for the boy to grow up in a tight community, with other children his age- Dudley's age, he thought with a twinge- to play with. He took another look around the kitchen- he couldn't stay here, not even for one night. He called a taxi and headed up the stairs too pack a suitcase. He found himself subconsciously packing several of Petunias trinkets and a couple of photo albums in amongst his clothes.

Harry was playing with his stag, lying on the floor, making it carefully trot across the hall. Vernon watched as it began to float around the boys giggling head. Like all children, Vernon had loved the idea of magic as a child. But when he had fallen for Petunia, and learned of her hatred of it, he had compelled with-out thought. This boy did not deserve the treatment he'd got for something he couldn't control. He would know a normal childhood, Vernon decided, as a taxi pulled up outside. Vernon picked up his nephew, who clutched his stag close to his chest, and the two left Number 4, Privet Drive for good.

A/N. hello! i was really really happy to get so many reveiws/story adds. so THANK YOU all SO much!  
shmegz: as you can probably tell now, this is the complete opposite to Vernon hates Harry, i just thought there were too many of them, so i've done somethin differnt.

Thanks again to everyone for their reveiws, they made me feel REALLY HAPPY.

Katie.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Dumbledore's Visit

Vernon and Harry spent the next few weeks in a bed and breakfast as Vernon organised the sale of his house and furniture. Just as he had thought the house was bought just days after it was put on the market, a couple of days after the funeral. He found a small cottage in one of the villages he had visited as a boy. It was a fishing village on the east coast of Scotland, and the small 2 bed roomed cottage was right on the harbour.

As Vernon entered, he was very aware of a musty smell, which suggested it hadn't been lived in for some time. He looked around; the rooms were small, but not cramped, and there was a friendly feel about the place.

There was a knock at the open door and a female voice called: "Hello?" Vernon turned to see a woman in a t-shirt and dungarees with curly, brown hair that fell to her shoulders. There was a girl of about ten months clutched to her hip, who looked like a double of the young woman, except her hair was red, and a slightly older boy (who looked about the same age as Harry) with wavy ginger hair, by her side, all peering into the hall.

"Hiya!" she said, spotting Vernon and Harry, "I'm Carrie, I live next door." She shifted the girl to the other hip and extended a hand.

"Vernon Dursley," he shook, suddenly aware of his puffy red eyes. "and, eh, this is my nephew Harry." He smiled sweetly

"Hello Harry," she said kindly, "This is Grace," she patted the girl's stomach, "and this is Liam." She ruffled the hair of the boy by her side. "Why don't you go play with Harry you two?" She put down Grace, who took Liam's hand, and the three children disappeared into the living room.

"So, what brings you to this part of the world? And… eh… if you don't mind me asking… How come your nephew lives with you?" Vernon sighed slightly.

" His parents died a year ago. His mother was my late wife's sister. She and my son died about a month ago."

"Oh I'm so sorry," He could tell she was being sincere, "I understand, My- Liam and Grace's father passed away last year." There followed a pause, where understanding seemed to flow between them.

3 days later, just as dusk was falling on the quiet village, a man appeared with a pop. No-one in the village had ever seen this man, or anyone else quite like him, before. He had long silvery-white hair and beard and wore long indigo robes and matching boots. He looked around at the small harbour and the row of cottages, then made towards them.

Vernon had just put Harry to sleep when the doorbell rang. He sighed quietly and stroked the small boy's hair before heading down the hall towards the front door. He opened it to find an elderly man in bizarre clothes. His face fell. He knew what this man was, and why he was there. He fell to his knees in desperation.

"Please don't take him away from me!" he burst out, his voice breaking, "He's all I have left! Please!" Albus Dumbledore stepped over the threshold and pulled Vernon to his feet.

"Calm yourself Mr. Dursley; I have not come to take Harry away." Vernon's face immediately lit-up. "I do however have several things I need to discuss with you. Perhaps we should have a cup of tea, or brandy, if you prefer?"

Vernon led Dumbledore through to the kitchen and made tea. The two men then sat opposite each other, over the small table.

"I am extremely sorry for your loss Mr. Dursley. Is there anything I could do to-"

"There is." Vernon interrupted suddenly, "you can tell me how Harry's allowed to stay, we're not blood-relations after all."

"Yes, I shall indeed explain, if you would be so kind as to not interrupt, I would like you to have all the relevant information." Vernon nodded. "As you know, one year ago, when Harry's parents died, his mothers sacrifice caused a blood protection. To keep this protection, he was sent to live with you and your wife, she being his last blood-relative. When Petunia died this protection was broken, in order to reinstate the protection Harry needs to be with a blood-relative." Vernon was confused, Dumbledore had just said that Petunia was the boys only relative, and was now saying that he needed to be with a relative. Nothing made sense. "In magical adoption, blood is shared between the parent and child, making them blood-relations. This could be done between any two parties, but to re-instate the blood-protection that was put in place using petunia's blood, we need to use someone who loved and cherished her with all his heart." Was it possible? Thought Vernon. Could he keep Harry? He looked up at Dumbledore and saw a twinkle in the old man's eyes.

"Are you willing to be blood-bonded with your nephew?"

"Yes," replied Vernon tearfully.

"There will have to be a slight change from the usual ritual. Technically Harry will be adopting you, but legally, with the adoption papers, things should work out just fine."

Vernon woke Harry and returned to the kitchen to find Dumbledore pulling from beneath his cloak; a vial of turquoise liquid, a beaten bronze dish, his wand and a small thin knife. He instructed Vernon to cut his finger and allow 3drops of blood to fall into the bronze dish, and then to do the same to Harry's finger. He did so, Harry too tired to protest. Dumbledore then poured the contents of the vial into the dish and stirred it thrice with his wand, muttering under his breath.

"Drink." He told Vernon, who did so without thought and felt the cool mixture slide down his throat. All of a sudden, his stomach shrank and his neck appeared from beneath several layers of fat, his hair darkened and grew longer and thicker than it had ever been before.

"Ah," said Dumbledore, "I forgot to mention. Some genes are transferred with the adoption process. I see you have gained the famous Potter metabolism. That boy used to eat 4 courses a meal and he never gained a pound." Vernon felt his now flat stomach and ran a hand through his hair. He was a bit shocked, but not unhappy with the effects.

Vernon signed the magical adoption papers and Dumbledore was on his way. Leaving Vernon and Harry as a small soon-to-be-happy, family.

A/N. Hey! guess whos back? thats right! this story had NOT been abandoned! Our internet broke 4months ago, four months with no internet!! i promise this will be updated ATLEAST every two weeks, i've just started my highers, and they're pretty important so they'll be taking up most of my time for the next year ("yay") I'm sorry if the explination of the blood-bonds thing didn't make sense, if anyone can phrase it better PLEASE contact me! and if anyone knows a site where you can post non-fanfiction (you know, origional storys, not based on other books) let me know, my imagination bursts out in story ideas from time to time, and i need somewhere to put them all!

Thanks to everyone who reveiwed and added this to their alerts, it puts the biggest grin on my face!

Katie.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Carrie MacCloud read through the letter once again;

-Carrie

Harry and I are going on holiday for a while – we both need a break. You're the only person I've met here, so I hope you don't mind me leaving you our house keys (in case of emergency). I shall see you when we get back, I look forward to getting to know you and your children better- Harry could really do with some good friends.

Vernon Dursley

P.S. I'm not sure when we'll be back, It could be a while.

That 'while' had turned into almost a month with no word. To say Carrie was nervous would be an understatement. Vernon Dursley had seemed very depressed the last, and only, time she had spoken to him. She felt a tug on her trouser leg and looked down to see her son, Liam, starting up at her with his round brown eyes.

"Mummy, can I have a drink?" he asked. She got up and fetched some apple juice.

"Where's your sister?" she asked curiously and handed him his Elmo cup.

"Ta, I dunno, we're playin' hide n seek," he looked up at her stern face, "I'll go find her in a minute. Mummy, when's Harry comin' back?" Carrie sighed.

"I'm not sure, lovey. His Uncles letter didn't say."

"He was funny, he could make stuff fly- like daddy!" Carrie gasped. Her late fiancé had been a wizard. He had been killed during a battle with some death-eaters in September of the previous year. He had told her all about the world of magic, and she'd loved it.

"Are you sure lovey?" Liam nodded, finished his juice and scampered out the room in search of his sister. Carrie sat down again- her mind racing. Was this a connection to the world she'd lost with her fiancé? No-one in the wizarding world had known of her engagement to Fabian Prewett (It would have been one more reason for the death-eaters to target him, and possibly attack her and Liam), except his friend James, who had brought the news of his death, promising to keep in touch, but she'd never heard from him again. Four months later she'd given birth to Grace. She had no way of contacting the wizarding world.

The sound of a car door slamming, and a delighted cry of "found you!" wrenched her from her thoughts. She looked out the window to see a large car parked outside the house next-door.

She made her out the front door and saw a man that looked like Vernon Dursley, but she couldn't be sure… she remembered him being larger, and maybe she was wrong, but his hair looked different…

"V-Vernon?" she asked. He patted his almost-flat stomach

"Wonderful things health-farms" he reached into the car and lifted out a sleepy-eyed Harry, placing him on his hip. "Especially when they have a crèche."

"What happened to your hair?" she asked, unsure, "Its looks… different." She had only met him once, maybe she was mistaken.

"My hair? Nothing." She let out a breath as Liam ran past her, Grace following at a waddle, to see Harry, who had just been put on the ground. Carrie invited Vernon inside for a cup of tea and a quick chat.

They exchanged small talk for a few minutes, before Carrie plucked up her courage to voice the question she'd been dying to ask.

"Vernon, do you, well, this'll sound silly, but- Do you know anything about magic?" she asked nervously.

Vernon Choked on his tea, he hadn't been expecting _that. _He met Carrie's gaze. She blushed.

"Forget it, it's just something Liam said." Vernon Sighed

"All I know is that Harry's parents were a witch and wizard, which is why Petunia didn't get along with her sister,"

"Oh," Carrie smiled, "My late fiancé was magical, I think that means Liam and Grace will be as well"

They heard squeals of delight from the living room. Vernon and Carrie poked their heads in to find the two boys jumping on the sofa, trying to catch the toys that were flying around their heads, with Grace sitting between them,waving her arms happily.

"See Mummy!" squealed Liam, "Told you!" Vernon and Carrie beamed at the three children.

Carrie helped Vernon unload his car and helped him put together the furniture for Harry's bedroom. The emptied the countless bags of clothes and toys into the new dinosaur-patterned wardrobe, chatting quietly. After an hour or so Vernon sighed happily and pointed to the bed. Harry and Liam were fast asleep, intertwined with Grace asleep across their stomachs.

Christmas rolled around and the two little families celebrated together. Harry and Liam had become the best of friends with Grace trying to tag along, but she was far too little to join in any of their games. Vernon had given Harry a small climbing frame for Christmas, which he had set up in the dead of night on Christmas-eve. The look of pure joy on Harry's face as the two boys played on it was well worth the cold he'd caught.

Later that week Carrie persuaded Vernon to go to a Hogmany party at the village hall. Vernon had more fun than he'd had in years, stumbling through all the different Caleigh dances with Carrie and one with Harry, before he fell asleep. He was only twenty-seven, he reasoned, he still had his whole life ahead of him. He'd settled in the suburbs to early. He suddenly realised how much he had changed for his late-wife, and his heart ached knowing he could never love anyone as much as he had loved Petunia. The Bells went and the crowded hall exploded into shouts of 'Happy New Year' as the band started to play 'Auld Lang Sine". All around him people were laughing and hugging, and everywhere he looked, he saw couples kissing. He couldn't take it. He closed his eyes as they began to sting with tears. He felt a soft hand in his own as someone sat down beside him.

"I know it's tough," said Carrie, "It gets easier with time." He smiled at her softly and their lips met briefly.

The twenty-fifth of January saw a double celebration in the MacCloud/Dursley/Prewett/Potter household. Vernon and Harry were introduced to their first Burns night supper, which was followed by Grace's first birthday cake. It would be followed by many more happy celebrations in the years to come.

A/N. Hello!! I know the explination of Vernons appearance-change is lousy, but it was all I could think of, and it allowed me to skip forward in time a bit, I wanted to get to Christmas/Hogmany this chapter,and the burns-night thing is so you all knkow what age Grace is. OK, just for this story, can you all foget the dates on Lily and James' headstone? yes? good, because I have no idea what its like to grow up in the 80's, so this story is set in the 90's. It won't make much differnce reading it, but it helps keep my mind in one peice! If anyone has any suggestions or "sences they'd like to see" just let me know! I know vaugly where i'm going with the prewett thing, so please bear with me.

As always, reveiws are much-loved, thanks to everyone who reveiwed the last chapter and everyone else whos reading!! I'll probably update agian in the next couple of weeks or so, if not, i'll get around to it eventually!

Katie.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Photographs

Vernon Dursley rolled over on his bed and wandered through to the bathroom. He peered at his reflection in the mirror. He certainly had changed in the past seven months. His moustache had grown-out into a full beard which made his face appear less rounded and his eyes had lost their red-tinge. His relationship with Harry had grown immensely, he couldn't believe he'd once thought the boy a nuisance; he was as far from a nuisance as possible. Although his relationship with Carrie hadn't progressed any further than their kiss at Hogmany, they had developed a friendship, which was very close, but not nearly as close as Harry and Liam had become. After two months of having to escort the two boys between the two houses because of the road, (which wasn't busy, but they were only two after all) Vernon and Carrie had put a gate into the fence between the adjoining gardens, allowing the boys to run back and forth as they pleased.

Vernon made his way through to the living room, where he saw Harry and Liam, both lying flat on their stomachs with a vast amount of toy soldiers between them.

"Hi 'ncle Vernon, Liam's cheatin'" Harry said, waving to his uncle.

"No am not!" protested Liam, "The guys with bazookas always beat the guys with machineguns!" The two boys began to argue.

"Boys!" Vernon said loudly, "Stop that, we've got a long day ahead of us, and it won't be nearly as fun if you two aren't speaking to each other!" The two boys stopped arguing immediately and grinned. Today was August second, the mid-point between Harry's birthday on the thirty-first of July and Liam's on the forth of August. Vernon and Carrie were holding a party in the village hall, and had invited all the children from the nursery Liam, Harry and Grace went to three days a week, and the two boys couldn't be more excited.

Vernon wandered through to the kitchen-diner and Harry and Liam resumed their battle. He began organising breakfast.

"Liam, have you eaten?" he called

"Not yet, 'ncle Vernon," Liam shouted back. Vernon was now "Uncle" to all three children and Carrie had become "Auntie Car" to Harry. Ten minutes later, Harry and Liam called a truce (nobody ever won) and began to attack bowls of cereal, just as Carrie entered, Grace on her hip.

"Unc-unc!" cried Grace, reaching for Vernon. He took her from Carrie, swung her up into the air, and then clutched her tight, blowing a raspberry on her cheek. Grace giggled and squirmed, and Vernon placed her into her high-chair.

"Can we go to the hall soon, Auntie Car?" asked Harry, he was probably more impatient than Liam, as his birthday had been two days ago, and he'd only been allowed to open one gift. Much to Vernon's relief, Harry didn't remember his last birthday, which had comprised of no cake, and one present- a pair of Dudley's old pyjamas. Vernon was still deeply ashamed of the way he and Petunia had treated the boy because of something he had no control over. Besides, the more stories he heard from Carrie about Fabian Prewett and his brother, the more he realised how wonderful the world of magic seemed. Vernon and Carrie had talked to Harry and Liam about not using magic at their party and the two boys had agreed happily, to eager to object.

"It's only eight o'clock Harry, the party's not 'til ten."

The boys' third birthday party passed without a hitch. The twenty or so children ran around playing games, while their parents chatted about the boring pleasantries of adult life. Everyone had forgotten about the camera sitting on the windowsill until Harry and Liam were about to blow out their candles. The only photo of the day was of the two boys, each with an arm around the others shoulder, the two train-shaped cakes in front of them. It was the perfect picture to sum-up their party.

The photo took pride of place in the centre of the mantel-piece's in both cottages. Where they were joined by pictures of more birthdays, one of the three children sitting on the harbour wall eating ice-cream, the boys first day at school and one of Harry and Liam, in the august after their seventh birthdays, each holding one of Grace's ankles, as they dangled her over a paddling-pool…

"MUUUUM!" Grace screamed from the garden. Carrie rushed outside to find her son and his best friend, dangling her daughter over the paddling-pool her neighbour Vernon had bought the previous day. She laughed and quickly grabbed the camera from just inside the back door. She snapped a quick photo of the two boys, who were grinning proudly.

"OK you two, put her down!" she said sternly. The two boys smiled more broadly, glanced at each other, and dropped Grace, fully clothed, into the pool, before sprinting through the house and out past the harbour, Grace hot on their heels. There was very little traffic in the village and all the children tended to run around as they pleased. But the sight of the two boys sprinting past in their swimming shorts, being chased by the sodden little girl, still turned a few heads.

"Be careful!" Carrie shouted after them, "Try not to murder them Gracie!" She retreated back into her cottage, which suddenly seemed very quiet without the three lively children, in spite of the CD player blasting out one of her old favourites. Vernon was out at work, and she took the opportunity to quickly tidy up both living rooms. There was a quiet knock at the open door, and Carrie looked up to see a group of boys clustered around the front porch.

"Are Liam an' Harry about?" asked Tom, a tall boy with sandy-blonde hair and a face of freckles.

"Sorry boys, I'm not sure where they've gone, they should be about somewhere." As if in answer, the boys in question sprinted past, laughing madly. Carrie grabbed a still dripping Grace around the waist and swung her into a hug as the group of boys ran off after Liam and Harry.

"It's not fair!" wailed Grace, "They're always pickin' on me!" Carrie sighed.

"They're only teasing Gracie; they'll grow out of it."

"I wish I had a best-friend like they do!" she sulked.

"You do lovie, you have Alice."

"It's not the same, I only see her at nursery. They're together all the time. It's not fair!"

"I know lovie, sometimes life isn't fair. But you'll see more of Alice when you start school." She towelled her daughter's hair dry and got her a change of clothes. It was true that Liam and Harry spent a lot of time together; they were more like brothers than friends. She looked at all the pictures on the walls and mantel-piece, the only one that showed one without the other was the photo of Fabian holding Liam on the day he was born. She looked at the picture of their first day of primary school, standing side by side in identical school jumpers, brimming with confidence, the glasses Harry used to wear (He now preferred contacts) flashing in the sun. She still remembered the phone call she'd received later that day.

_**Flashback**_

"_Hello?"_

"_Ms Prewett?" asked an irate voice._

"_It's MacCloud, Is something wrong with Liam? Is he alright?"_

"_He's a menace! He and a friend felt it their place to release a shoebox full of frogs loose in their classroom!" Carrie had gone to great lengths to stop herself laughing then and there. Her son had inherited her late fiancés love of practical jokes, and had passed it on to Harry._

"_I'm so sorry Mrs..?"_

"_Hill." the voice said grumpily._

"_Mrs Hill, he doesn't mean anything by it, its just his and Harry's way of entertaining themselves."_

"_That may be so, but it is not appropriate behaviour during school hours."_

"_Okay, I'll talk to them."_

_**End Flashback**_

The thought of the day still brought a grin to her face. She could only imagine what they'd get up to in the future.

She was still trying to calm Grace down when the two boys wandered in, looking rather sheepish.

"Sorry Grace," muttered Harry

"Yeah, Sorry," added Liam, "We didn't think it'd upset you that much,"

"I _told _you I didn't want to go in!" she cried, "But instead of leaving me alone, you threw me in anyway!"

"We didn't throw!" grinned Liam, "We dropped." Grace let out a strangled cry and leapt at her brother, who dodged and ran for the door yet again.

"I'm really sorry, Auntie Car," said Harry, as Grace chased after her older brother. "I wasn't thinking."

"You rarely are," Carrie joked, causing Harry to stick his tongue out at her. She looked at her watch, "You'd better go get ready for Tae Kwon Do, your Uncle'll be back to pick you up soon," Harry grinned and left for the adjoining cottage. He took a quick shower and dressed for his Tae Kwon Do class, tying the yellow belt, with green strip, around his waist. Vernon and Carrie had signed the boys up for classes the previous year when they found them trying to impersonate Bruce Lee, after watching one of his films. Harry and Liam had picked it up instantly and were currently working towards their green belt. Harry wondered vaguely if it was the magic in their blood that made it easy for them to pick up new skills. A car pulled up outside and Harry ran out to meet his uncle. He knew his family seemed odd to other people, and he wouldn't change them for the world. But he couldn't help feeling curious about his parents...

A/N. Hello! Sorry about the time-skips in this chapter, I wanted to get the story moving along. I'm also sorry about the lack of Vernon/Harry interaction in this chapter, there will be some next chapter though. Thanks to everyone who read/reveiwed.

Katie

Aqua Mage: Burns Night is a scottish celebration of the poet, Robert Burns (To a Mouse, Auld Lang Sine, etc) and traditionally a burns supper is Haggis, Neaps and Tatties (turnip and potatoes). Normally someone reads part/all of the poem 'Ode to a Haggis' and then stabs it! a wonderful time is had by all.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Family

Later that night, after Tae Kwon Doe, Harry lay on the sofa, watching television, with his feet in his uncle's lap. He felt safe and content, as he always did around his uncle. The small living room was dimly lit by the light from the fire burning in the grate and had a cosy; lived in, feel to it.

"Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked quietly, "Can I ask you something?"

"Hmm?" answered Vernon

"Do you know anything about my parents?" He knew he and his uncle were only related by the adoption potion, and that his mother had been his aunt Petunia's sister. Vernon sighed.

"Not much to be honest,"

"What were their names?" He was slightly surprised he hadn't asked this before, but then again, he'd never asked about his parents before either.

"Your mothers name was Lily," Vernon screwed up his face in thought, "Petunia never mentioned your father's name, though it could be James, as that's your middle name, but Petunia had an Uncle James, so I'm not entirely sure, sorry Harry."

"That's ok; did Aunt Petunia say what my mum was like?" Vernon sighed; he hadn't wanted to tell Harry this for a few years yet.

"I'm sorry Harry, but Petunia didn't really like your mum."

"Why not?" Vernon could hear the pain in Harry's voice, and it made his heart ache.

"She… She didn't like magic." Harry was hit by a sudden memory. A tall woman was shouting down at him.

"She didn't like me either, did she?" Vernon shook his head.

"I'm so sorry Harry, I wasn't planning on telling you this until you were older, and I didn't want to lie to you." Harry nodded, "You know your toy stag?"

"Prongs," said Harry, nodding again.

"Eh?" He hadn't realised it had a name.

"Yeah, it's written on the label, I only noticed a few days ago, its really faded."

"Oh, well, that was the only thing of your own you had before we moved here." Vernon said quietly, "It was left with you on the doorstep." Harry looked at his uncle, his green eyes full of hurt. He shook his head,

"It doesn't matter anymore. We're both happy, right?" Vernon nodded, "Then that's all that matters, lets leave the past just there, in the past." He got up and left for his bedroom.

Vernon poked his head around the door an hour later, to find Harry sitting on his bed, practicing guitar. Vernon had given it to him last Christmas, it was the only hobby he had that Liam didn't share in. Liam was content listening to music, and singing. Whereas Harry had been more curious to how it was made, so Vernon had got him the guitar, and he had weekly lessons in the town.

"I'm really sorry, Harry," said Vernon, sitting on the bed beside his nephew.

"Don't worry 'bout it, I just wish I knew more about my parents."

"I'm sure you'll find out more someday," said Vernon, "after all, it's only four years until you're off to Hogwarts." Harry nodded, excitement bubbling inside him, as it did whenever anyone mentioned Hogwarts. Carrie had been re-telling the stories of Fabian Prewett's days there for as long as he could remember.

Vernon looked around the room.

"I think we need to get you a new wardrobe," he said, "This one's falling to bits." He inspected the wardrobe he'd put together with Carrie all those years ago.

"I s'pose," muttered Harry, then his eyes lit up, not always a good sign; "Could I paint it m'self?" he asked eagerly. Vernon chuckled.

"We'll see, Harry," The boy had such a creative spirit. Sometimes Vernon wondered what life would have been like if Petunia and Dudley hadn't died. Would Harry be so creative and outgoing if he'd spent his life in a cupboard? Vernon doubted he would have many friends. Dudley would have over-powered anyone who tried to be friendly, if the year the two had spent together was anything to go by. The thought of the little boy Dudley could have been still made Vernon's heart ache, he'd never even been given a chance at life before it was snatched away from him. Harry looked at his Uncle, and could tell he was thinking about his family.

"Uncle Vernon?" he asked quietly, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, boy," Vernon hugged his nephew, "You go get ready for bed and I'll read you another chapter."

Harry brushed his teeth, removed his contacts and changed into his pyjamas and crawled into his bed. Vernon sat down and Harry snuggled close to hear more of the BFG. He loved to be read too, even though he read a lot by himself, he always preferred to hear his uncle's deep gravely voice, especially when he made the voices.

"Dream-catching," read Vernon, "The Big Friendly Giant put the suitcase on the ground…"

"…When, at last, they emerged out of the mist and came again onto the hot yellow wasteland, all the other giants were sprawled out on the ground, fast asleep." He closed the old worn book.

"Can I have another chapter?" asked Harry, hopefully.

"Not tonight, Harry, it's late." He tucked Harry in, and made to leave.

"Uncle Vernon? Are giants real?" Vernon could hear the fear in his nephew's voice.

"I'm not sure, anything's possible, but I doubt they're anything like they are in the story,"

"Okay," another thought occurred to Harry, as thoughts do when sleep is delayed, "Uncle Vernon? Are you posh?"

"Pardon?" Vernon was confused, where had that come from?

"Billy MacPhee said you talked posh," Vernon thought about it. Harry had developed a Scottish accent from Carrie, Liam and the other kids he played with. It wasn't strong, but it was there. Vernon however, still had a middle-class, Surrey accent.

"No, I wouldn't say I'm posh, Harry," said Vernon, "but my accent is slightly more "posh" than most other people around here."

"Oh, ok," Harry closed his eyes and rolled over. Vernon turned off the light and left the door half-way open. His nephew had always been full of questions, he had an inquisitive nature, it one of the wonderful qualities that made him _Harry_.

A week later, Grace bounced to her first day of school between Harry and Liam. Carrie couldn't help smiling at her daughter's excitement, but didn't miss the mischievous smiles, and sly glances Harry and Liam kept exchanging. They reached the gates and Grace ran off to find her friends from nursery. Carrie placed her hands on the boys' shoulders, as they made to follow.

"Do I want to know?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. The boys glanced at each other before grinning and shaking their heads.

"Just don't get suspended." The boys had pulled plenty of small pranks over the last two years, but always kept the more destructive ones for the first day of a new term.

All day their new teacher was kept on edge as Harry and Liam exchanged glances and smiles, every now and then bursting into laughter. By lunchtime Mrs Munro was a nervous wreck.

"They just keep smiling! I know they're up to something," she declared to the other teachers. She looked towards the primary one teacher, Miss Sinclair, and the primary two teacher, Mr Cameron, for help. They shrugged

"They'll strike when you least suspect it, just be prepared,"

"Yeah, keep your guard up,"

Outside the staffroom door, two seven-year-old boys grinned at each other.

By quarter past two, Mrs Munro was beyond paranoid. There was only fifteen minutes left of the school day, and Harry and Liam were yet to strike. All of a sudden Mrs Munro broke, and began screaming.

"What have you done!?" she yelled, her eyes popping out their sockets, "Why haven't you acted yet!? Why do you keep laughing!?" She was breathing heavily, her hair wild from racking her fingers through it. The boys glanced at each other, and grinned.

"We figured it would be more fun to make you paranoid." Said Liam

"And we were right!" grinned Harry, and the whole classroom burst into raucous laughter. Mrs Munro broke down into tears at her desk, as Ms Hill, the headmistress, stormed in.

"What have you done this time?" she shouted, grabbing the two boys by their collars, and dragging them to her office.

Not for the first time, Carrie MacCloud had been called at the local hospital where she worked, to discuss her son Liam Prewett and his best friend Harry Potter. This time however, when she arrived at the school, she didn't have to go through the "I'm disappointed, you're grounded," routine.

"Excuse me?" she asked, "You dragged my boys to your office, made me rush off from work, and kept the boys half an hour after school because they _didn't _prank their teacher?" Ms Hill fidgeted uncomfortably in her chair, but wisely said nothing.

"C'mon boys," she hurried the two boys from the office, trying desperately to keep from laughing.

A/N. hi! sorry this took so long, I was kinda swamped with school work, and was generally pretty busy. thanks to goldengirl2, who sent me a pm, asking if i was going to update, that gave me, for want of a better phrase, a kick up the arse. thanks to everyone whos reveiwed previous chapters, and please reveiw this one, constructive critisism is very much needed. =P

thanks for reading my ramblings,

katie


End file.
